A conventional rotating balloon apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,924 and generally includes a blower which is connected to a duct so as to provide air into a base on which the balloon is installed. There are three sets of rotating wheels driven by a motor so as to rotate the lower rotator plate. The bottom of the balloon is secured by the upper and lower rotator plates, and the top of the balloon is positioned by the upper and lower top plates. A mast unit extends through the balloon and is connected to the rotator plates and the top plates so that when the motor rotates, the balloon can be rotated together with the plates. Nevertheless, the duct and the blower are exposed so that they tend to be damaged. The exposed duct makes the whole assembly to be difficult to be carried and/or transported. The drive wheel and the two idle wheels are exposed so that they could hurt the children playing around the device and dust or even pebbles may enter the gaps between these parts. Only the drive wheel generates driving force so that the base are applied the force at one side and may have problem of balance. Some parts of the mast unit are stationary during the operation of the rotating balloon and some are rotated such that friction between these rotating parts and stationary parts results in noise and resistance.
The present invention intends to provide a rotating inflatable device with a built-in blower and motor. The central shaft in the balloon is connected to the output shaft of the motor directly so that the central shaft is co-rotated with the balloon. By the invention, the shortcomings of the rotating balloon disclosed above are improved.